Kurruta Monsuta A Naruto story Well like an unde
by Fiery Imagination
Summary: This is a story about a boy who wants to avenge his family from an evil group of people called the Kurruta Monsuta/Crazed Monsters . Later he realizes they are very powerful and one of them is decent. And maybe they are not truly the enemy.
1. Chapter 1 Buniki

_Chapter 1 Bunik__i (Minute Breath)_

Today was the day. The day I, Minku Anaot would finish off the Kurutta monsutā (Crazed Monsters) all by myself. With all the training I've done with Sorija-sama I will definitely finish these demons. I went up to Tajeki Hills, the Great Hills of the god Tazuka-sama who created the sun, moon, and waters of the Earth. This is where the Kurrutta was. On their door was a sign that said 起こさないで下さい-Do Not Disturb. I tightened my grip on the sword. Here I go!

Sogumi sat on his chair smoking his cigar. "Yumi-chan, there is a stupid fool out there who obviously cannot read my sign. Go out and please take him out of the equation," said Sogumi blowing smoke in her face. Yumi's fists balled up. Yumi's brother, Oroto sighed. "Yumi-chan, just do it. No problems please," he said. Yumi groaned and stepped outside. Her red hair was on her side, and her dark brown eyes looked at her handsome adversary. He had brownish hair that went to his shoulders. He was fairly muscled, and he had a baby face.

I couldn't believe my eyes. This girl was so beautiful. She had long red hair, and brown eyes. Her body was slim and slender, and she was so attractive. He blushed at her wondering if he looked nice then remembered that he had to defeat her. She was one of the Kurruta Monsutā. She sighed. "Can you read fool. The sign says do not disturb. Leave," she said.

"No way in hell. You people killed my brother, Hoki and ruined many lives in our village. You will pay with your lives, and I will destroy you all," I shouted. She laughed at me. "You in what army?" she asked. I yelled and unsheathed my sword and rushed at her. "I only have to use a little bit of my wind powers on you. _Buniki! _"she said. Then she blew ever so slightly out of her mouth. And a huge amount of wind pushed me back and I hit the floor covered in bruises and cuts. She was so strong. I blinked at she was in front of me again. "_BUNIKI!" _she repeated. Then she blew. I blew back even harder than ever. "Hmph! Idiot. That'll teach him," she said looking at my body on the floor. But I wasn't done. I wouldn't lose. I HAD TO WIN! I had to avenge father, mother, Emiru, Taki...Hoki. I stood up, feeling week. My legs wobbled. And I was aching. I looked at her again. And she was angrier. I ran to her. At full speed. Sword ready for action. I thrust my sword straight at her and she grabbed it. "_BUNIKI! BUNIKI! BUNIKI!" _she shouted. The winds sent me back. It felt like the winds were punching me. I screamed. But I still heard her yelling. _Buniki...Buniki...Buniki, Buniki. _Everything went blurry. I looked up at her again. And she looked down at me. "Scum. _BUNIKI!_" And everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 Pain Inside Out

_Chapter 2 Pains inside out._

I opened my eyes. I felt terrible. I was bruised. Covered in cuts. I opened my eyes. Barely able to see. I could barely breathe. "Oh you idiot. Why? Why Miku? Why did you face them alone. I told you that you were not ready!" yelled Sorija. He was so angry. "Sorija-sensei, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I just...had to avenge my family. I hate those Monsutas. They are killers. Demons in human form," I said sourly.

"Miku, I know it hurts. I know it hurts inside. And I know you are in pain. Pain inside out, but pain will not heal itself with more pain. Adding the same ingredient only increases, not decreases," said Sorija. I remebered when I was a little boy. "Give me your home," shouted the boy. He looked around thirteen. "No! I won't surrender to you boy. I don't care who you are I will not-" started father. The boy yawned and pointed his hand at father. And flames shot through his arms and burnt father to ashes. The flames continued to thrust through him toward mother hiding behind him. "Duck boys," she screamed. Fire went through her. Blood flew, then evaporated into red gases in the air. Hoki tackled me covering me. "Hoki! What's going on?" Hoki covered my mouth. The boy was laughing crazily. He shout balls of fire all over the house. The house burnt to ashes. Tears started to come out my eyes. Hoki raised me since that day. He'd got a job, and protected me. Even until the end, when he burnt to death. By the hands of the Kurruta Monsuta. Pain. Why? Why so much pain. "I can't take it anymore. Sorija, you are all I have left! I am so weak! How can I avenge my family? How can I reglue the pieces of my life? Why me?" I wailed. Sorija-sensei hugged me. "I will help you become strong boy. You have soshitsu(potential) unlike no one ever before. You will rise to become more powerful than all after our training. I will not fail you my boy. And you won't fail your family," said Sorija-senpai.

Yumi laid in her bed thinking about that boy. He was so weak, but yet so persistent. He was handsome, but he had a face like a child's. He seemed so innocent but hurt. Whil thinking she looked up, and saw her door had opened. _No, please not him_ she begged silently, but it was. It was Sogumi, the leader of the Kurruta Monsuta. "Stop it! Leave me alone," said Yumi.

"Yumi. I gave you a choice. It's either this, or your brother will die. I will not tolerate useless garbage which is your family. True the Atakaris wealth was useful in the beginning, but I have all the money I could wish for. I would dispose of you, but you...", started Sogumi, putting his soft hands under Yumi's chin, "You, are so damn beautiful, I could not let you go to waste," he sighed. Yumi could see the lust in his eyes. His arousal was too apparent. She knew he would do it again. Yumi stepped back, but Sogumi stepped foward ripping her shirt off. "Don't act like this isn't what you want. We both want this," whispered Sogumi. He kissed Yumi's neck. And he pulled away and looked at her. He pushed Yumi to the bed. And before she could stop him, he stripped her body of all clothes. And she was before him naked. She tried to cover her body but it was useless. "You should be happy. You save your brother's life by having fun," laughed Sogumi.

"Sogumi-sama, you promised you would only do this once. Why are you doing this to me? You are so youg, you were once so kind. And you a mere twenty-one year old is-" started Yumi. Sogumi covered her mouth. "Stop talking to me like I'm below you. I am your master," said Sogumi. Sogumi climbed ontop of her and she closed her eyes as violated her. It was so terrible. There was so much pain. This man killed her parents. And now he wanted to kill her brother. And now all he would do is take advantage of her. What did she have left to live for? Why was she afraid to die? Yumi cried as Sogumi thrust into her. Why? Why was their pain everywhere? Pain everywhere inside out. Suddenly, Sogumi groaned and threw Yumi away from him. He pulled up his pants, and gave Yumi his usual kiss. Then he looked at her and said the same thing. "Tell no one." And he left me alone on the bed covered in shame and fluid.


End file.
